enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Fertwin the Skunk
Fertwin the Skunk was a minor antagonist from Mystic Forest Fighters. With his conniving nature, Fertwin worked behind the scenes performing various tasks for Enchi as well as his own nefarious purposes. He eventually met his end when Enchi no longer needed him, deciding to take the young skunk as his next victim. Bio Fertwin grew up in Enchino, in a very rich family. Being a privileged kid due to his fortune, Fertwin often found fun in belittling others. After taking a turn to drugs, Fertwin began finding a love for adrenaline. Due to this, he started robbing people and stores. Despite being young, Fertwin made a name for himself in the underground criminal world. Fertwin became associated with murder and thieve duo Crabby and Seagull, working alongside them. Fertwin's father passed away, aggravating Fertwin into committing more violent crimes. However, he was arrested by Luke the Werewolf and Lucille the Werewolf and put in jail. After serving his time, Fertwin was let out. Upon receiving his father's will, Fertwin was left a large fortune. However, Crabby and Seagull stole the money from him. In order to get the money back, Fertwin was forced to turn to the two who arrested him to get his money back, in turn doing a favor for Oswald Aaldenberg. Fertwin hired Luke and Lucille to kill Crabby and Seagull to bring back the money. They succeeded, and Fertwin upheld his part of the bargain with Oswald, which was placing a tracking chip in Luke's money bag to lead Oswald to the guild. Death After becoming a suspect in the Enchi Murder Case, Fertwin's top secret personal files became a subject of interest for the Enchi Investigation Team. The skunk panicked upon discovering that his files had been stolen from the Enchino archives. In an act of desperation, Fertwin struck the Mystic Forest Fighters guild, and barely managed to escape pursuit from Luke on a rooftop. Later that same night, Fertwin called his boss on the phone, frantic about the missing files. He revealed that if word got out about his age, he could become Enchi's next victim. Upon learning the next news, Fertwin clasped his chest and began choking. His heart gave out in the middle of the road, and the delinquent skunk died. As it turned out, he had been working for Enchi the entire time. In the Games Along with many other characters, Fertwin is featured in Mystic Forest Fighters - Forest Brawlers, unlocked after completion of five Free Fights with each starting character. He has a well balance of strength and speed, with the attacks of Pound, Tail Swipe, Shoot and his trademark Spray attack. With Fertwin, it is possible to unlock Saad. He is one of two characters that must be unlocked through Free Fights, the other being Chief Pupper. In the Comics Fertwin makes an appearance as a main character in the spin-off comic The Untold Story of Oswald Aaldenberg, where he is depicted as a charming and manipulative individual. He assists Oswald in many endeavors with his own intentions to have Oswald help him in return. He is seen to be spoiled and easily agitated, raging at his employees and going mad when something doesn't go his way. In Other Media Fertwin became the prime image for many t-shirts, as well as featured in many toys and accessories. His death has also become one of the most famous character deaths in television history, as very few saw it coming. Trivia *Fertwin is the first character to appear in more than one episode and die. *Fertwin is the only character to appear in more than one episode and not be featured in the movie Mystic Forest Fighters - Case Closed. *It is unknown how Fertwin met Enchi in the first place, or why he was working for him. *Enchi may have known about Fertwin's age the whole time, but refused to kill the skunk until the time was right for him. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Characters Category:Skunks Category:Criminals Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased Characters